


It Started With A Whisper

by waitingfor_margo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Wade, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scarred Wade Wilson, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tagging as I go, Wade has PTSD, biology student Peter, ex soldier Wade, it's complicated - Freeform, it's fate cause this is a:, just don't be put off by that ship cause Spideypool will be endgame, kind of platonic Vanessa x Wade?, no worries our boys belong together, you might have guessed from the tags but: Wade-centric, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_margo
Summary: Wade didn’t get any younger. His player days were gone. He was forty. He was scarred. He was used. And he was desperate. His right hand didn’t give him love and comfort, only a short release. To be completely honest, he was simply lonely. Wade Wilson was a man who was at a point at which he only speculated about finally finding the one person who was right for him. And this left him restless.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everyone! So I just fell into Spideypool hell and thought I'd join with a little fic, haha.  
> Well, I wanted to write a crack fic and now look where we are. Oops. This is going to be fun though, I'm sure. I have a fair idea where I want to go with this so that's good I guess. Also it's my first time writing a soulmate au so that's exciting! I'll shut up now though. Please let me know in the comments if you want me to continue this. Joke's on you - I don't care what you say, I will continue either way, HARHAR. Now, go off to read, shush.
> 
> Oh, wait. In case you don't know the concept, let me just explain this particular soulmate au to you here cause I don't know how to do so in the tags. Basically in this verse everyone has a permanent mark on their arm in form of a text. It says something different for everyone: the first thing your soulmate says to you. This is how you realise you found your soulmate, by hearing them say the words that are written on your arm.

“Oh, hi! Do you know where I can find books on Crypsis, especially concerning insects? Isn’t that topic just fascinating? The syrphid fly, for example, has yellow and black stripes just like a wasp. Wasps use those colours to warn other animals that they are dangerous, I mean they can sting, and the syrphid fly does the same except it can’t! It tricks others while it is totally harmless, cool, right? I already know a bit about that topic but I need to go much more in depth for my term paper, so do you have anything I can use?”

Wade read the weird paragraph once again, smiling slightly. He traced his fingers over the words on his arm before pulling down his sleeve again, hiding the black ink from others’ eyes.

“Back to melancholic longing?”, a monotonous voice came from around a corner.

Wade rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against.

“Grumpy teens stuck in puberty that don’t even know themselves yet shouldn’t have that much fucking luck in just finding their soulmate already, like what the fuck?!”, Wade threw his arms in the air.

Ellie grinned at him and stuck out her tongue.

“Piotr wants us to sort the new delivery in with the astronomy books.”

“By the way”, she added, chewing on a gum, “It won’t get you anywhere to lounge around this section, you know? First of all, they will ask for the right books, so they won’t hang around here or they would find them themselves. And secondly, remember how I went to every fucking party in this town to find my soulmate just to find her on a funeral where she exclaimed ‘what a party’?”

“This is still the cringiest soulmate-finding story I ever heard and whenever I am down I think about it and have a big ol’ laugh”, Wade winked.

“No”, Ellie said drily.

“When _you_ are sad, you read your soulmark and smile like a love-sick idiot.”

“Rude”, Wade pouted and followed Ellie out of the biology section and to the storage at the back of the library.

It took them the whole afternoon to unpack the boxes and sort in the books. It was a boring task that left Wade’s thoughts racing in all kinds of directions. Mostly it left him restless. That was a state he was in more often than not these days.

He didn’t get any younger. His player days were gone. He was forty. He was scarred. He was used. And he was desperate. His right hand didn’t give him love and comfort, only a short release. And every person he met said “hello”. He didn’t bother to stay around them. To be completely honest, he was simply lonely. Wade Wilson was a man who was at a point at which he only speculated about finally finding the one person who was right for him. And this left him restless.

“I’ve got this”, he mumbled as Ellie stretched out her hand to get the key from him.

“It’s my shift”, she said softly, as if talking to a wild animal she was afraid to startle.

Wade shook his head at her.

“You go home, I can lock up, it’s no big deal.”

“It is”, Ellie said, looking serious.

“You can’t force it, Wade.”

She looked right through him and it burned.

“You have no control over when or where it happens. Staying won’t change anything. We are closed. Nobody is coming now.”

“You don’t know that for sure”, Wade choked out, a lump in his throat. The space behind his eyes felt burning hot. He cursed his body for reacting in ways he would never allow if he had a say in it.

“Wade”, Ellie said, more softly.

“You don’t even know if this is the right place. It could be any library or bookshop anywhere in the world. I don’t want you to lose faith, I just want you to relax. You can’t control this. I know that is hard to accept but once you do, you can lean back and let it come to you.”

“Shut up!”, Wade snapped. “ _You_ have nothing to say to me”, he said, his voice shaking from the effort it took to hold back his tears.

“You have found your perfect girlfriend already and live your perfect little life far from my reality.”

His mouth was set in a thin line as he held the key tightly in his fist.

Ellie stepped oh so slowly away from Wade and towards the door. She didn’t break eye contact though. The talk wasn’t over yet.

“What do you expect to happen once you meet you soulmate, Wade? Do you expect to be put out of your misery? It takes way more than that.”

“ _I_ expect to be _loved_ ”, he answered, his voice strained. The first tear rolled down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

Ellie nodded slightly.

“You don’t need your soulmate to be loved, you know? The existence of soulmates doesn’t make everyone else unable to love you.”

Ellie stepped closer again, grabbing Wade’s hand again.

“Please, Wade. Go out. Meet people. Give it a chance. Your life isn’t meant to be just waiting for one moment. People have relationships all the time. And once your soulmate comes, you can break it off. Everyone will understand that.”

Wade looked down at his feet, his throat dry.

“I’ve had so many meaningless relationships before, I don’t need this anymore”, he mumbled.

“It doesn’t have to be meaningless”, Ellie disagreed.

“Look, I had a best friend in high school. And we swore ourselves that shouldn’t we find our soulmate until the age of thirty that we would move in together and be a couple.”

“Thirty”, Wade laughed drily.

“Wade”, Ellie said sternly, making his head snap up.

“Find yourself someone like that. A best friend with benefits sort of thing. Let someone love you, love someone back. Set rules”, she shrugged.

“Whatever works for you. Just stop working yourself up over this, stop breaking yourself like this. Live your life.”

Wade sighed and closed his eyes.

“Who would want this?”, he pointed at his face.

“Soulmate or not. I’m a mess. Ugly on the outside and barely special on the inside.”

He shrugged.

“A soulmate is my only hope.”

Ellie grew frustrated.

“You are so wrong and I fucking can’t deal with you sometimes. But you are worth the same as others and you need to give it a try. End of it. Have a good night, I need to get going. Don’t forget locking up.”

With this said and a short wave, she left the building and Wade. He shook his head again. Ellie was cynic and sarcastic which was obviously why Wade had instantly liked her. But then she had those moments in which she just… blurted out all this logical shit and left Wade feeling like the dumb high school dropout that he was.

And then she was done with his shit and just left. Yeah, that was also typical. Wade sighed once again, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled the hood deeper into his face as he turned off all the lights and left the library, locking it up. He walked around to the front and threw the key into the mail box before he headed off home, hands in his pockets.

He thought about Ellie’s words all the way home. Munching on a pizza that seemed to consist of nothing but cheese, he thought ‘fuck it’. He had always enjoyed going to clubs and bars. How hard could this be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wade doesn't feel as empty as the day before and finds himself in good company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the one before I guess, simply because it's 99% dialogue. I love writing dialogues. Didn't use to but by now I find it gives you a pretty interesting way to explore a character? What they say, how they say it and to whom is pretty revealing I think. Also dialogues deliver jokes and quick comebacks for a story, which you don't get through descriptions.

Wade sucked on the straw in his super pink and orange drink. He had needed a bit of colour tonight and it wasn’t as if you impressed ladies by the drink you chose. He had tried it all and knew what worked and what didn’t.

 _Unicorn Explosion_ was – a pretty disturbing title, yes, but apart from that – very, very sweet. Wade liked sweet. He could taste pineapple, oranges, raspberry syrup and… simply sugar probably. Didn’t matter anyway.

“Hey baby, looks like you’re going all the way tonight”, he heard a voice from behind him. A pretty sensual, feminine voice.

Wade turned around, confused. There before him stood a very pretty, black haired woman, smirking. At him. At Wade, who didn’t have his hood on and a unicorn drink in front of him. He looked _ridiculous_.

“Uh”, he uttered, eloquent as always.

The honestly unfairly attractive woman sat down next to Wade at the bar and waved the bartender over.

“I’ll take the same as him”, she said with a gesture in Wade’s direction. Then she turned to him once more. Wade cleared his throat.

“So, what is a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?”

The woman laughed.

“I guess you don’t get hit on very often these days?”, she asked with this charming smirk on her face.

“Um, have you seen me?”, Wade asked, eyebrows raised.

“Ooohhh, pity party”, the woman rolled her eyes. She stretched out her hand for him to take.

“Vanessa.”

“Wade.”

“Sooo”, Vanessa drew out the word and grabbed the drink the bartender placed in front of her.

“What does yours say?”, she motioned to his arm.

“Something ridiculous”, Wade laughed shortly.

“Fits then”, Vanessa smirked again.

“Touché.”

Vanessa motioned for Wade to roll his sleeve up.

“Come on, I want to read it.”

Wade found her demanding tone pretty intriguing. He was sure she always got what she wanted. He sighed in mock annoyance and complied, rolling his sleeve up enough to show her the full text. No need to reveal more of his poor excuse of skin than necessary.

Vanessa read in silence, a grin slowly spreading out on her face.

“Oh god, your soulmate is a nerd!”, she laughed.

Wade nodded.

“And a chatterbox apparently.”

“Sounds exactly like what you need to be honest”, she mused.

Wade shrugged.

“Now show me yours.”

Vanessa wordlessly stretched out her bare arm towards him.

“You’re hot”, he read out loud.

“Fucking seriously?!”, he laughed.

“Good luck finding that one, it’s not like that isn’t the most common reaction to seeing you, am I right?”, he grinned.

“Why do you think I’m sitting here with an idiot like you?”, she asked drily, making Wade laugh again.

“This asshole is either going to have one of my classical super sassy comebacks on his arm that I give out to every guy starting a conversation like that, or some cringey response like ‘are you my soulmate?’”, Vanessa sighed.

“Well, not my problem. He has to live like that.”

She took a sip from her drink and choked.

“What the fuck is _that_?!”, she asked, disgusted.

Wade laughed out loud.

“Unicorn Explosion”, he grinned and raised his glass in a toast.

Vanessa chuckled, still looking pained.

“This is _disgusting_ ”, she emphasized.

“How can you drink this?”

“I’m immune to diabetes”, Wade shrugged, making Vanessa shake her head.

They fell into a comfortable conversation about everything and nothing. Wade learned that Vanessa worked as a prostitute, not really having a problem with the way she gained money. What might happen to her job once she met her soulmate was left unsaid. She had a dark sense of humour, something Wade appreciated, and an easy personality. In short: Wade enjoyed her company immensely.

“How did this happen?”, Vanessa asked bluntly, gaze on Wade’s skin.

He looked down.

“Don’t really want to talk about it…”, he mumbled.

“Too soon?”, Vanessa asked and took a sip from her – newly ordered and totally not sweet – Bourbon.

“Nah, not really, just…”, Wade sighed.

“I would use my soulmark as a pickup line back in the day, you know?”, he blurted.

“A quick way to make the ladies laugh. They would find it cute. I would tell them they were cuter. Would buy them a drink and tell them how important it was to collect experience for the day when we meet our soulmate.”

Vanessa said nothing, just looked at Wade as he talked.

“I would have them all. And for what? God, I was such an idiot.”

He put his face in his hands.

“Let’s get out of here”, he heard Vanessa’s voice, slightly muffled, and felt her tug at his arm.

“Wade. Your place or mine?”

Wade looked up at her, irritated.

“Vanessa, I-”, she held her hand up, signalling him to stop talking.

“You didn’t come here to spill the tragic story of your life and I didn’t either. We’re both adults. You won’t play with me, I won’t play with you. You on the same page as me?”, she raised her brows at him.

Wade bit his lip and then nodded. He downed the rest of his drink and left a few dollars on the counter. As he left the bar after Vanessa, he couldn’t help but think that the evening had gone better than he had expected. He hadn’t cried, hadn’t drunk too much and didn’t feel as empty as yesterday. Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo how do you like Vanessa? I loved their dynamic in the movies and as I worked on the concept of this story I felt like throwing her in as well. And you know, making Ellie's words from the chapter before come true, foreshadowing and all that jazz. Aren't I a clever lil thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, a small note on Wade and his mark here. It says in the tags Wade is scarred, so like, how we know him basically. How that happened in this story will be revealed later. What some of you now might ask themselves is: how can he read his soulmark if his whole body is scarred like that? And that is because a soulmark is fucking strong. Unless you lose your arm, it will be visible under almost any circumstance. Covering a soulmark up is pretty damn difficult. There are, however, chemical substances that, of course, aren't very healthy but do the job, like in make up. They are mostly used by actors but not all the time. Doubles with more fitting or shorter marks will also be used. But that just on the side. Hope to see you next chapter and please comment :)


End file.
